Valar Help Me
by Aryon O Huine Child
Summary: Estel is little, and has determination to know something... just see what!


Elrond was gazing out a large window, looking to the life that was waking up in Imladris, when a small child ran into his study, jumping up and down. The Elven lord turned it to see his youngest son running to him with a wide grin on his face.

"Yes, Estel?" He smiled.

"Ada, he was born! He was born!" Estel exclaimed excitedly.

"What was born, ion nín?"

"Gaeren's baby!" Estel jumped more, feeling very proud of himself for aiding the stable boy in while the horse gave birth to her pony. Elrond gave the little human child a smile. Shooting Star was Elian's mare, and everybody were wainting her delivery. It's seems the wait it was over. –And I helped. – said, puffing his chest with pride.

"Very good, my boy." Elrond ruffled the child's hair.

"Hum... Ada?" Estel asked after some time, while the Lord of Imladris walked to his desk.

"Yes?" He said calmly.

"Where do babies come from?" Elrond almost fell when he missed his chair, while Estel had a puzzled look on his young face.

"What?" Elrond said shakily.

"Where do babies come from," Estel repeated, as casual as could be.

"Well... uh, they come... they come from their mothers."

"I know that Ada," said Estel, like this was the most obvious thing in the world. "What I wanna know is how they are placed in their mommy's belly." He stated, pointing to his stomach.

"Well... you see... Where's Glorfindel?" Estel blinked with this change of subject.

"I don't know, Ada."

"Is he not your tutour, young one?"

"Yes... but –"

"Why don't you ask to him? I'm sure he'll explain this matter better than I could," Elrond interrupted.

"Okay." The boy shrugged and left, at the same time Lord Elrond let out a sigh of relief.

The arrow flied at the same time a cry filled the archery field. Glorfindel caught another arrow in his quiver while a small Dúnedain child stopped beside him.

"Well hello there, Estel," Adjusting his bow, Glorfindel welcomed him.

"Where do babies come from?" He asked with determination, at the same moment the blonde Elf let go the arrow, missing the target entirely.

"What?"

"Ada said to ask you. So?" Many Elven curses passed by Glorfindel's mind. _Ai, Elbereth, why me?_ He didn't even remember when the twins asked the same question in that age. It was what? A thousand years ago?

"Well... you see Estel... The babies come from their mothers." The boy crossed his arms on his chest. He already knew this.

"But how do they get in there?" He cried with frustration.

"Why..." Glorfindel rested both hands in the child's shoulders. "Don't you ask to your brothers?"

"But..."

"Go!" Pushing the boy out of the archery field.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of breath was the one thing filling the room, while Elladan and Elrohir looked to the board.

"Come on 'Dan, I don't have all day."

"Patience is a virtue," said the other twin in a whisper.

"No, it's not."

"Elladan! Elrohir!" The bedroom's door burst open and Estel came running in.

"What's the rush Estel? Where's the fire?" Elladan asked, while the little boy jumped beside him.

"What is it? Ants in your leggings?" said Elrohir, taking the child by the waist and putting him in his lap.

"Nooo," Estel said impatiently. "Ada said that I should talk with Glorfindel. Glorfindel said that I should talk to you. So I came here. You will answer my question?" He looked to his brothers with big hopeful grey eyes.

"Umm, okay...." Elladan proceeded.

"Where do babies come from?" The elder brothers exchanged a mysterious look, with a smirk in their on their lips.

"So... you want know how the babies are made, right?" asked Elrohir.

"Yes!" Estel cried happy. Finally somebody would answer him.

"You see little brother..." and the explanation began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Estel returned to his Ada's room, with eyes like two saucers. Elrond just looked his foster son enter the room, quiet like an Elf.

"Estel? What is wrong?" Estel walked to his father and seated in the chair in front of him.

"Estel?"

"Well... Elladan and Elrohir –"

Elrond winced. If Estel goes to them looking for answers, good thing won't come from this. "And?"

"They tell me where the babies come from."

"So? What do you think about this now?" Silence was all that he had. Some minutes passed until...

"Ada? Why cannot men have babies?"

_Valar help me_, was all Elrond thought.


End file.
